rescue me - legacies
by voidmaisie
Summary: in which matt donovan turns to the supernatural, the side of the world that has only ever brought him misery, in hopes to avoid losing his own child. or the tale of discovery, curiosity, stupidity, and finding friendship in the place you least suspect. [cw legacies] [female oc x josie saltzman] [season one]
1. overview

in which matt donovan turns to the supernatural, the side of the world that has only ever brought him misery, in hopes to avoid losing his own child.

or

the tale of discovery, curiosity, stupidity, and finding friendship in the place you least suspect.

( cast )

haley lu richardson as veronica donovan

liana liberato as reagan mckinley

( also starting... )

danielle rose russell as hope mikaelson

kaylee bryant as josie saltzman

jenny boyd as lizzie saltzman

matt davis as alaric saltzman

zach roerig as matt donovan

aria shahghasemi as landon kirby

quincy fouse as milton greasley

peyton alex smith as rafael waithe

chris lee as kaleb

lulu antariksa as penelope park

emilie de ravin as ashley mckinley-thompson

Disclaimer:

I don't own 'Legacies'. I do however claim my plot and character ideas. I only own my own character/s such as Veronica Donovan. For more information on this original character feel free to check out my oc book 'Behind The Act' located on my wattpadd void-davina profile page.

started - march 13th, 2019

published - march 16th, 2019

completed - tbd


	2. prologue

Breathe through a straw for sixty seconds. 

It seems ok at first, even sort of fun. But keep going.

After a few seconds your lungs begin to strain, your head aches, and your palms start to sweat. 

Remember, you can stop when you've had enough. 

But a person like Veronica Donovan, a person with cystic fibrosis, they can't.

Everyone in this world is breathing borrowed air. It's just that some people need a little extra help to get it. From day one we all are slowly growing closer to the end. For most they don't know how they will die, maybe in a car accident, a heart attack, or of old age, for all they know they won't find out for a long time.

The moment Matt Donovan was told his time with his daughter was limited he broke. This man just couldn't get a break. He had already lost so many and was still grieving his deceased fiance, the mother of his child. As he looks down at his daughter for the first time after knowing what was hurting his little girl, he knew right then and there, he would not take a moment of the time he had left with her for granted. 

Some would think when you're told you have only so much time to live that you should live your life to the fullest, that every second counts.

Well they are right about one thing, every second does count. However, that does not mean you should go nuts are risk going sooner than you are destined too.

Veronica Donovan knows she has no future, she manages to keep herself from dreaming of one. She knows she will never have kids or fall in love, she knows she can't, she knows if she did she would only be leaving those who don't deserve it behind in pain.

When Veronica met Reagan McKinley one fateful day when she was only seven years old, she didn't open up to quickly. It took months of Reagan trying and failing to be this young girls friend before Veronica finally caved when Reagan said, "I know you may need better lungs but sorry these babies are still in use but i would happily give you one of my kidneys if you will just give me a chance."

Veronica and Reagan have been friends ever since. Reagan being the wild child always getting in trouble and Veronica being the one to get her out of trouble, since her dads the sheriff and Reagan is her only friend, he caves under his daughters puppy eyes every single time.

Though Veronica didn't have many people she considered friends that doesn't mean she wasn't nice to everyone, at least until they did something to make them not deserve it. Reagan was the one who couldn't help but be a bitch to almost everyone but still had friends. However even if she had other friends Veronica would always be her ride or die.

The were more like sisters than best friends. Spending most of their free time together, switching back and forth each week end on whose house they will sleep over at on Friday night. Veronica even has a spare oxygen tank sent up in Reagan's bedroom.

They know everything about the other. They know eachother better than they know themselves. They have no secrets, even if they did they wouldn't be able to keep them that for long.

Both girls know there is more to their world than meets the eye. Matt donovan had always been honest with his daughter about the other side of reality, and Veronica has always been open with Reagan about it too. 

That honesty is what made their friendship a truly envious one.

"It was just a date Reagan, their first date. It's not like they are getting married next week." Veronica Donovan, looks at her taller friend as they walk together to the parking lot at the end of another school day. 

Veronica Donovan and Reagan McKinley had been friends as long as they could remember. The two met when they were seven and eight in a hospital waiting room.

_A young Veronica sat in the waiting room at the Mystic Falls hospital waiting for her father to come back who had been pulled aside by the doctor to talk. Hearing someone approach her the young Donovan looks up to see a young brunette with brown eyes who could only be a year older than herself. _

_"What's that thing sticking up your nose?" The stranger girl asks tilting her head._

_Veronica looks at the girl with wide eyes, never had she met someone so blunt, "It helps me breathe." Veronica then asks, "What happened to your arm?"_

_The older girl sat down next to the younger one as she looks down at her purple cast that was covered in so many stickers you can barely tell it is purple, "I broke my arm a few weeks ago. I fell out of a tree. I finally get the cast off today, that's why I'm here. When do you get the tubes out of your nose?"_

_Veronica chuckles almost bitterly, shaking her head before saying, "I don't get to take them out, if I do I wouldn't be able to breathe enough. Anyways, why were you in a tree anyways?"_

_The brown eyed girl looks Veronica straight in the eyes as she replies bluntly, "I was chasing a squirrel." Veronica looks at the girl in surprise, that is until the older girl started laughing, "I'm kidding, my frisbee got stuck in the tree. I'm Reagan, what's your name no breath?"_

_The green eyed girl smiles and says, "I'm Veronica, nice to meet you squirrel chaser."_

_Though it was a while before the two girls relationship grew into the beautiful friendship they have know. It was in that moment Reagan knew Veronica was worth having in her life._

"Why does it seem I am the only one that loves the idea of us being sisters, well legally. Then people would stop giving me good looks when I refer to you as such." Reagan pouts and adds, "Our parents both might as well be married to their jobs, their so lonely and clearly depressed and in need of-"

Veronica makes a disgusted face as she cuts her friend of, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." She shakes her head wanting the to rid her mind of the thought of their parents sex lives. "And just so you know the only reason you get weird looks when you call me your sister is because you say it like you're from some nineties sitcom." The younger girl points out thinking about all the times the older girl had said 'my sista from another mista' in public.

Reagan rolls her eyes as she unlocks her car. Veronica gets in the passenger seat carefully with her school bag and her hand rolling oxygen tank. Sighing she looks at Reagan, "My doctor's appointment isn't for another forty five minutes..."

Reagan smiles at her friend as she starts the car knowing what her green eyed best friend was getting at, "Milkshakes?"

"Milkshakes." Veronica conferms with a grin.

Lets just say, even with the limited amount of time Veronica Donovan was given. There was never a dull moment with a girl like Reagan McKinley in her life, and there never will be.


	3. part one

"all i've ever wanted for so long was the ability to walk five feet without having to drag an oxygen tank along behind me."

legacies 

heroes. villains. whatever. 

season one 


	4. chapter one

"It's happening again, isn't it? She was doing so much better this last year, at least she seemed to be. I found her in the shower this time. I had just gotten home and called out to her when I heard the thud. We stopped being paranoid and let our guard down again. Every time that happens we end up back in this room."

The sheriff, Matt Donovan, sits on an uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed his daughter lays in. Her skin cold to touch and showing less color than normal. The breathing tube hooked around her ears leading oxygen into her nostrils.

Veronica hasn't woken up since she had been found by her father, hair still full of soap, on the ground of her tub. That was nearly twenty-four hours prior.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. No one blames you for being hopeful that she was in the last stretch of this thing. You had no way to know she would-"

Matt looks up at his long time close friend Jeremy Gilbert as he cuts him off, "I should've tho. She had told me before I went to work she wasn't feeling well. I shouldn't of just brushed it off and let her stay home alone. I should have asked questions if' I had I could've gotten her help. Yeah, she would still be sick but now we can just add a concussion to the list."

Jeremy sits at the foot of the hospital bed as he speaks, "Look Matt you guys will get through this-"

Matt shakes his head standing up, "I can't keep doing this Jer. I can't keep seeing her like this- I already called him. I can't lose her too. She might be fine this time but the doctor says she will most likely not make it past twenty. She's fifteen Jer. I can either watch her slowly decay these next five years or I can do something about it. As much as I hate the idea I can't lose her like I did her mother if I have a way to save her. I couldn't live with myself if she dies too and I could have somehow prevented it." 

Jeremy looks at his friend wide-eyed. Never would he have thought Matt Donovan of all people would turn to the supernatural for help. Not after everything that side of the world had taken from him. 

"Are you sure about this Matt? I mean the doctor said by the time she's even eighteen there could be a chance they find something that could prolong her life-"

"Not enough! They said there could be a slim chance they could push it out to maybe twenty-five! What's five more years of not really living? I know my daughter Jer she will never have kids either way, she would never try to be happy when she knows she would have to leave everything behind in the end. In her mind the fewer people to mourn her the better." Matt sighs as he says, "You saw how changing actually made Caroline a better person- I could never wish that life upon anyone but I can't lose my daughter."

Jeremy stands up and pleads, "Then we could at least wait. She's fifteen Matt. You know Caroline was only seventeen, and she felt stuck, at least she could pass off for an adult but Veronica is fifteen. Can you imagine being stuck as a fifteen-year old for literally eternity."

Matt sighs and says, "We have to try. There's no telling if she will even have to change. Remember how Meredith use to use Damon's blood to heal her patients? It could work, it could heal her, and she could still go on to live a normal life."

"But there's no telling if it will. We have no idea if vampire blood can even heal cystic fibrosis. We all know what it does to other diseases like cancer. You could be taking away those five guaranteed years on an idea, that we have no idea the outcome. We can only hope it could heal her or change her but what if it literally kills her." Jeremy says.

"I know the risk Jer but at least then I can say I tried for her. I know I should wait but I can't keep standing by watching. She may put on decent mask but I know she hurts, I know she's scared."

Jeremy sighs and says, "At least let her have a say in this. This will change her life forever. You've always been honest with her. She should have a say in this when there is a chance of her becoming the thing that is the reason she's never known her mother. After everything, you have told her of our past do you really think she will be okay with you going behind her back like this?"

Matt could only look down at his daughter knowing Jeremy is right. He sighs and says, "Alaric is out of town on a recruiting mission, he won't be back till late tonight. He said he will be here first thing in the morning." He looks to his friend, "If she wakes up by then I will give her the choice but if she doesn't I'm going through with it."

"Okay fine but answer me one question. If this works the way we hope, how the hell are you going to explain this miracle cure of cystic fibrosis?" Jeremy makes a good point.

Matt sigh as her looks at his meaning to life laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines literally helping her stay alive, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, all I know is if this works my daughter will have the life she deserves to have." He looks to his friend, "Jeremy you can either support me on this or not but it's happening. No matter the outcome, either she's given a chance at a better life, or she's at peace, at least it will be better than this."

000

"You can't be seriously considering doing this. You've seen what happens when you give a cancer patient vampire blood." Emma, the guidance counselor at the Salvatore school had just heard about Alaric's involvement in a act of stupidity from Hope who had been with the man when he agreed to this plan. 

Alaric sighs looking up from his desk where he was preparing everything he needed for this trip to the hospital to meet Matt, things he hopefully won't need but had to be prepared to use just in case. "Well, Veronica doesn't have cancer-"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah, no she does not, she just has another disease that causes people to slowly decay before dying, but unlike cancer doesn't have ways to sometimes avoid the inevitable." Emma sighs and says, "look, she's only fifteen and this could kill her, if you leave her be she has another few years but you are literally putting her life at death's door, right now, you may kill her."

"You don't think I know that! Trust me I can't imagine what's going through that man's head right now but i know he will do this with or without my help. I'm not the only person he knows with access to vampire blood. Don't you think it is better I am there, and ready, in case this doesn't lead to her staying human or dying? We don't know what will happen, we are literally going into this with no sure outcome." Alaric tries to get the women to see his reasons for helping the father.

Emma looks at the man in defeat, shaking her head she begins to leave the room seeing no point in arguing when she will just continue to get no where. As she gets to the door she looks at Alaric remembering having seen the man pack a vial of vampire blood with his supplies, and suggested, "Bring one of the older vamps with you. No matter the outcome you will probably need the ability of compulsion on your side, and you need someone with good control if your going to do this at a hospital."

000

Alaric had convinced Kaleb, one of his newer students, to accompany him to meet Matt. Though the young vampire had only been attending the Salvatore school a year, Alaric could tell the boy had very good control. In exchange for his help Alaric had agreed to let him sneak a blood bag out of the hospital blood bank.

As soon as the two enter the hospital room Matt told them to meet him in, said man stands up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Alaric sets his bag at the end of the bed as he looks at the fellow father, "You one hundred percent sure about this? There's no going back once I do this, what's done will be done." Alaric was still not one hundred percent sold on the plan himself.

Matt looks at his daughters sleeping form one last time before he nods, "I'm sure I can't spend my life watching her suffer till it's over for good."

Respecting his wishes, Alaric pulls a vial of Hope Mikaelsons blood from the bag as her approaches the medical equipment and begins to tell the other two that are conscious in the room what's about to happen.

"We need to turn off everything connected to her, we can't just take it off otherwise it will signal the nurses who will come running in, if we turn it off the only way they will realize something is up is if they are watching her scans as it happens, which is doubtful." Alaric begins.

Matt sighs and asks concerned with the idea of not being able to hear the heart monitors steady beeps, "How will we know what's happening-" 

Alaric cuts the man off before he can get too overwhelmed, "That's where Kaleb comes in, he will be listening to her heart rate, letting us know of any changes, and what kind of changes, but we will just have to wait and see for a final result."

Matt nods in approval giving the older man the go ahead. 

Alaric takes a syringe out of his bag before inserting it into the vial of blood. Once he has it filled he goes to the IV stand and injects the blood into the tube the way a nurse would add pain medications. 

Stepping back, all they could do now is wait.

000

Reagan McKinley enters the hospital with her school bag on her right shoulder and a bag filled with magazines, nail polish, and some of Veronica's favorite foods that were prohibited by the hospital, on her left.

The girl didn't bother going to the front desk as she had already gotten her friends hospital room number from her own mother who happened to work in the very hospital. Her mother had been the one to inform her of her friends current state after she got home from work the night prior. Since it was her mothers day off Reagan decided to come into the hospital early and go to school a little late, something she would be yelled at for later since her mother was currently home sleeping.

Opening the door to the hospital room quietly she looked up to find three men looking at her. Only one of which she recognized being her friends dad and mothers 'friend'.

Reagan looks at her friend as she approaches the hospital bed, she looks at the man who was a father figure to her and asks, "Um- What's going on?" Before looking to the other two guys and looking back to Matt.

"Reagan you should be at school. Does your mom know your here?" The man asks avoiding his question.

Reagan looks to her friend as she lies through her teeth, "Yeah totally, and I'm just here to bring V her homework."

Matt rolls his eyes taking the non school related bag from the girl before dumping it on the end of the bed. Out falls numerous things of nail polish and makeup, magazines, and a small tub of rainbow sorbet ice cream and another small one cookie dough.

Reagan looks up when she hears one of the unfamiliar people speak. "Why does public school get that while we have to write stupid ass essays," Kaleb looks at Alaric who just rolls his eyes at the boy. 

Reagan bits her cheek to suppress a laugh not sure if the cute boy with dreads was kidding or not.

Just as Matt was about to speak up and convince the girl to leave something happened. Kaleb who had been told to listen to Veronica's heartbeat picked up on a change, choosing to ignore the gorgeous brunette who was oblivious to what was going on, knowing he could compel her later. He speaks up, "Something's happening."

Before Reagan can question anything Matt rushes out, "What do you hear?"

"It's picking up, but not in a bad way. I think she's wak-" Before Kaleb could finish the hospital room was filled with a loud gasp.

Choosing to ignore the others weird conversation Reagan rushes to her friends side, "V, can you hear me?"

Veronica blinks repeatedly until her vision clears, and she's looking up at her friend. The girl nods and sits up with the help of her friend and looks at her dad then the two other people in the room who were all giving her curious looks, like they were waiting for her to do something.

Just as Veronica opens her mouth to question the presence of the unfamiliar people she starts to feel funny. She reaches for her throat before she opens it back up feeling ready to vomit. The girl starts throwing up dark red blood.

Reagan gasps in horror stepping away from her friend. The others in the room look surprised yet not at the same time. The blood just keeps coming and coming until Veronica passes out back onto the bed that's white sheets were covered in blood splatters.

Alaric was the first to speak as they all stare at the sleeping girl, "That can't be good."

Reagan looks at around at the others before she looks back at her friend and nearly screeches out, "What they fuck just happened!"

000

"Okay here's the plan. We have no idea what's going to happen when she wakes back up but it can't be here. We need to take her back to the school, we will set her up down stairs in the cellar till we can figure out what's going on and what to do next." Alaric states before looking to Kaleb, "Compel Reagan to forget she came her today and to go straight to school. Then go compel someone to release Veronica and clean up this mess before this ends up becoming a crime scene with a missing girl and this amount of blood."

Matt Donovan stood looking at his daughter, even more worried than he had been the night before. He had known they had no clue what would be the outcome, but he had convinced himself it would be a decent one, not this, whatever this is. The father nods reclutantly to Alaric and says, "Keep me updated, please."

Alaric nods and goes to pick up the girl on the hospital bed. He puts the oxygen tank, Matt hand put back on her just to be safe, on his back. Before he can leave he looks over at Kaleb who was compelling Reagan.

"...straight to the school, forget what happened here today." Kaleb was looking the girl straight in the eye as he spoke only to feel a sharp unexpected pain on the left side of his face.

Reagan hold her throbbing hand as she looks at Kaleb like he was insane, "Is your face made of fucken concrete... what the fuck is wrong with you?! I have no idea what you were trying to do but you are literally insane! And to think, I actually thought you were cute." The brown eyed girl was fuming in anger, at a shocked Kaleb, not to mention that the pain in her hand wasn't helping her anger towards the boy.

Alaric groans and looks at Matt, "Looks like she's coming too. Well get her home and compelled once the vervain is out of her system." 

Matt only nods and says, "I'll tell her mom she's staying the night with Veronica to make sure she's okay."

000

An unconscious Veronica lied on a small cot in the basement of the Salvatore School. Once they had gotten back to the school Alaric hand gone to get the girl some clean clothes, so she won't have to wake covered in blood. He then left a confused Reagan to change her friends clothes.

Reagan sits on the edge of the cot with her head in her hands. She was so confused and no one would give her any answers. She looks up with dried tears on her face as she leans over and strokes her sleeping friends face, "I don't know what's happening to you V, but whatever it is, we will get through this, together, like we do everything else."

Hearing someone coming the girl stands up and approaches the bars of the cell they were in, though they weren't locked in or anything. Reagan groans when she sees Kaleb, "Oh, it's just you."

"Hey, no need to be like that to the guy that brought you food." The boy replied holding up a thing of lemon flavored Oreos and a can of soda, with a sly grin.

Reagan looks at the boy blankly refusing to give him a reaction as she says, "well, your just lucky you brought me the lemon type."

Just as Kaleb goes to hand the girl the items a loud blood-curdling scream rings out through not only the basement of the school but miles around it, only to be heard by those connected to the supernatural. Coming from the very room they were in.


End file.
